Cerulean Trick
by Ketchum
Summary: Misty's sisters have gone bonkers! Misty has to leave the group for a little while. OH NO! What will happen!? Tint of aamrn


Cerulean Trick  
  
Idea by: Misty127  
  
Written by: Ketchum  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon  
  
AN: this is the second version of this story...this time no script format.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Tracy were on their way to the next city called Tangerine Island. They had been traveling on Lapras for a long time, and they all were hungry and rather tired. The three of them decided that once they arrived on the island they would go to the pokémon center for dinner and stay there the night. They pulled up to the shore and hoped off Lapras' back.  
  
"Lapras return!" Ash called.  
  
" So where is this pokémon center?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, according to the map, this pokémon center is only a few miles away, we should be there before it gets dark," Tracy explained.  
  
"I hope, it's really breezy and by dark it'll be freezing," Misty said with a slight shiver.  
  
The wind blew again, and it started to drizzle. They all reached into their bags and pulled out their raincoats. Togepi and Pikachu hopped in their trainers' backpacks. The group began to run toward the pokémon center. It gradually got darker, until it was pitch black. They came up to a building; all of them were soaking wet. They walked into the pokémon center, and shook out their raincoats. As soon as they walked in Ash immediately walked over to the videophone and called Professor Oak.  
  
"Hello?" asked the man on the other line.  
  
"Professor Oak! You said to call as soon as we got into the next town and let you know where we are," he said excitedly.  
  
"Yes Ash, I did. Didn't I? Thank you for calling, and where are you?"  
  
"We're on Tangerine Island,"  
  
"Wow, you've gotten far since I talked to you last," he said surprised  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I need a favor of you Ash," he said somewhat seriously.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is Misty there?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Can I talk to her alone?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just have to discuss something with her."  
  
"Okay then . . . Misty! Telephone." He shouted into the lobby.  
  
Misty walked over to the phone, curiously, while Ash went to the other side of the center where Tracy was sitting.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Misty, I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Your sister, Violet, has fallen ill, she and the other two have moved out of the pokémon world and given up their gym, they are living in a farm just outside town."  
  
Misty sat down shocked at what she was hearing. Ash noticed that something was wrong and headed over, he didn't want to seem too concerned so . . .  
  
"What's wrong Misty? Too tired from that little jog?" he poked her teasingly.  
  
"Shut up Ash, I can't deal with you right now!" she hissed.  
  
Ash stood shocked, could it really be that bad?  
  
"Well what's wrong with her?" she asked turning her attention back to the telephone.  
  
"I don't know, they asked me to talk to you and try to convince you, to stay with them.  
  
"I have no choice, if my sister's sick I have to go."  
  
Now Ash was the one at loss for words, Misty couldn't go.  
  
"Misty! What's going on?" he nearly shouted.  
  
"It's none of your business," she said.  
  
Noticing the argument about to begin, Tracy walked over.  
  
"Ash, come here for a moment." He said sternly.  
  
Ash went with Tracy while Misty got the rest of the information about where her sisters were staying. Then she hung up.  
  
`Is it really going to have to end this way? I never thought I'd have to leave,' she thought sadly. She walked over to Tracy and Ash.  
  
"So what was that all about?" he asked.  
  
Misty didn't say anything she just sat down next to him. He and Tracy looked rather concerned. "You guys . . . well, we know, we knew this couldn't last forever."  
  
"What couldn't last forever?" Ash asked, concerned.  
  
"This journey," she said, near tears.  
  
"What?" he stood up.  
  
"I have to go help my sisters,"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Violet's really sick, they gave up the gym and are living on a farm, I need to go help."  
  
"But, I didn't pay you back for your bike yet!"  
  
"Oh well, that's life, I'm flying out of here tonight," she stood up.  
  
"But how are we going to keep in touch?" Tracy asked.  
  
She took a piece of paper and put it in Ash's palm. "Here's my address, you have to write me, understood?" she asked them.  
  
"Yea," Ash said, Tracy nodded.  
  
"Well I have to go now." She turned to leave.  
  
"Already?" he said sadly. Misty stopped in place and looked to the ground, shuffling her feet.  
  
"We'll go with you to the airport," he nodded to Ash.  
  
They all hopped on a bus, and nobody talked the whole way, Pikachu and Togepi had no idea what was going on, they sat in their masters' laps and played with each other. Once they pulled into the airport they all got off the bus and filed into the gate.  
  
Misty saw a blue screen, which said her flight, would be boarding in 15 minutes. They all walked into the waiting area, and sat down. None of them could believe what was happening; it was all going too fast.  
  
"Flight 651 to Rural Prairie in now boarding," said a voice over the intercom.  
  
"That's me," she whispered.  
  
The three of them stood up. Misty hugged Tracy.  
  
"I haven't known you for that long, but I will always consider you one of my best friends," she said with tears on her eyes.  
  
"Bye Misty, We'll miss you." She let go of him and bent down picking up Pikachu and squeezing it tight.  
  
"I'll miss you little bud."  
  
"Pika, pi!" She sat it back down on the floor. Then she walked over to Ash, she reached into her backpack and a little Togepi popped out. She pushed it back in. and reached down further, she pulled out some pokéball. With her other hand she picked up Ash's hand then set them in his hands.  
  
"Take good care of them for me," she whispered, trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
"No Misty, you should keep them," he argued.  
  
Misty leaned over to Ash's ear and whispered, "Once Violet is one hundred percent better, I'll find you guys and we'll travel again, and when that time comes, I'll be expecting them back, along with that bike you owe me Ash Ketchum," She backed away as Ash laughed to ease the moment.  
  
"Well don't come back too soon! We need a break from you Misty!" he teased, uncomfortable seeing her sad. Misty waved good bye to her friends and walked down the corridor and sat down. She had a long flight ahead of her. She pulled a picture of Ash, her and Tracy out of her backpack. She looked at the paper as a tear fell onto it. Now that the guys weren't there she could let it all out. Another tear formed at the corner of her eye, and became heavier and heavier until it too hit the paper. She looked out the window, she had a perfect view of her friends staring out the window, faces pressed against the glass. She let out a little sigh. She would miss them more then anything. Togepi poked its little head out of the backpack and looked around with a confused look on its face, as if to ask where everyone was.  
  
"Don't worry we'll see Ash again soon," she sighed. She pushed its little head back into the bag.  
  
"Please fastens your seatbelts and make sure your seat is . . ." the flight attendant chimed.  
  
"Here we go," she thought to herself. She gave her seatbelt one last tug and closed her eyes, before they even began take off she was sound asleep.  
  
Meanwhile back at the station Ash, Tracy and Pikachu were silent. They watched as her plane flew off. Once it was in the air Tracy sat down, but Ash stood watching it until it was completely out of sight. A tear formed in his eye. He sat down next to Tracy and Pikachu jumped up on his lap. A tear rolled down his cheek. Tracy was shocked, Ash crying? Obviously he hadn't seen him in the earlier part of the journey where almost every other day he was crying over something, but ever since Brock had left, Ash had been a little bit different; he wasn't as emotional any more.  
  
"What's wrong Ash?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I . . . I . . ." he stuttered.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?" he asked. Ash nodded. "Really? Wow! I knew it! You guys are perfect for each other!"  
  
"Be quiet Tracy," he said sharply. Pikachu patted him on the shoulder. They just sat for a few more minutes, in silence . . .  
  
The Next Day Misty walked up to the farmhouse that was to be her home. She knocked on the door. A few moments later a young woman opened the door, she had blue hair and was medium height.  
  
"Violet, I thought you were sick," she said surprised.  
  
"Sick? Oh yea, like our plan. GIRLS! MISTY'S HERE!" she turned into the house shouting. She pulled Misty into the house and her two sisters came running down the steps.  
  
"So how do you like our pad?" Daisy asked.  
  
"I thought Violet was sick . . . that there was an emergency," she said confused.  
  
"Oh that, like Misty don't be angry, we like really needed your help around here, and like didn't know how else to get you here," Lilly explained.  
  
"You lied!" she shouted.  
  
"Like oh well!" Daisy smugly said.  
  
"You made me leave Ash and . . . "  
  
"Oh like your boyfriend sorry Misty, you can go like back when were done with you," she interrupted.  
  
"Done with me?" she wondered.  
  
"You know, you're going to be like doing work," Daisy smiled.  
  
"No, I'm leaving," she angrily shouted. She turned around to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You like really don't want to do that." She said in such a threatening tone that Misty turned around. There was a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach was making her stay, yet she didn't quite know what it was.  
  
A week passed, Misty really wanted to go back, but something was holding her back. What she needed was a letter from her friends, what if they didn't want her to come back? Maybe when Ash said, "don't come back too soon" he was serious. She continued at her work, she wished she could write them a letter, and let them know it was all a lie but she didn't know where they were staying. Another week passed, and there was still no letter from her friends, they hated her, and that was that.  
  
It had been a month and still no response. Misty was getting worried. As she finished cleaning the horse stall, the job she hated most, she and Togepi headed back into the house. She walked into the kitchen, she hadn't been in here since the day she had arrived at the farm. She went over to the phone, the only phone they had in the house. Misty hated it here, she felt like a slave, all she ever did was clean and feed animals, then eat then sleep, and the same thing the next day. She looked at the mail pile curiously, maybe she got something, but she wouldn't get her hopes up. She fished through the pile and found two letters. Dated from TWO WEEKS AGO! Why hadn't her sisters given them to her? They were too mean. She was overjoyed though. The first letter was addressed from Tracy. She ripped it open.  
  
Dear Misty,  
  
We miss you very much. It's been a tough week here. I found out a little secret, should I tell you? I'll save it for you to figure out. Anyway, we miss you a lot, Pikachu is with me while I write this letter, I'm watching it while Ash is having a battle, all he really does now is battle, talk about you, and mope around. He won't even really eat. Misty, think about this, Ash Ketchum, not eating! He misses you A LOT Misty, I miss you too, we really wish you could come back. Ash just lost his battle, Heh, he was using your psyduck, not the greatest move :-) your pokémon miss you a lot too. I have to go, but one last thing, did you figure out my secret? I hope so, if not, you're as dense as Ash! Anyway come back as soon as you can okay? Talk to you later.  
  
-Tracy  
  
Misty thought for a moment. Ash misses me? Oh I want to go back so bad!  
  
She looked at the next letter, this one addressed from Ash.  
  
Dear Misty,  
  
I'm not good at writen, and I cant spell at all. I miss you a lot and hop you com bak with us soon. Tracy and Pikachu are sleepin I cant ever seem to sleep any more, so I just watch the stars. I thout that I could rite to you now. I don't know whare were goin in the next few days but I do kno that we will go to a festaval in a month, and that it is in flowr town if you could pleese send us a letter. I am starting to get tired now, I guess writin to you makes me tired, cuz your so boring! Just kiddin, talk to you later, bye.  
  
-Ash Ketchum  
  
Misty thought to herself "Boring! Well I want to be boring if it means I can be with him. I know! I'll go to that festival and join up with them again!" Misty began to pack up her bags. She would get the next plane and fly to that festival if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Later that night, Misty snuck out of the house and caught the taxi, which she had just called to pick her up. It drove her to the airport and she got really lucky because there was only two seats left on the plane, and she got it. The flight would take her to clover town, right next to flower town, and she should be able to make it to the festival from there.  
  
This time when she boarded the plane, rather than cry her eyes out she was pleased with herself. She was happy she did what she wanted and got away from that horrible place. She only got one meal a day there! She also was stuck with all the dirty work; you would think sisters would be more compassionate than that. She was so happy that she was going to get to see Ash, Tracy, and Pikachu again.  
  
Once the plane landed, she rented a bike and rode into Flower Town. It was pouring down rain, she hoped that the festival wouldn't be canceled due to the weather. Ash and Tracy would have to be somewhere. She went to the pokémon center to drop of her bike and she went to the counter. She waited for a few moments while Nurse Joy checked the bike in. She looked at a pamphlet, while she waited. Then all of a sudden she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She became frightened and turned around. There standing in front of her was a soaking wet Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Misty?" he whispered.  
  
"Ash!" she shouted, hugging him. Just then, Misty remembered the letter Tracy had written. The same letter that was sitting out on the counter where anyone could see it, and of course, that is exactly what happened. Daisy was coming down for breakfast as she looked down, she saw two letters and read them over.  
  
"Flower town huh? We'll just see about that . . ." she said mischievously.  
  
Meanwhile Ash, Tracy and Misty had a great reunion. Ash took Misty back to where they had been staying in the pokémon center, and they chatted the day away. Since it was raining they were stuck in the center. They had lunch, then dinner. Nurse joy sat with them for a while, until the phone rang. She got up and answered it. "You've reached the pokémon center how may I help you . . . Yes one moment please . . . Misty, telephone." Misty got up and went over to the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" said an all too familiar voice on the other line.  
  
"I see you found me," she said angrily.  
  
"You have to come back today, or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Your life . . ."  
  
"You're my sister! You would never do something like that!" she half laughed.  
  
"That's what you think," she said angrily. Misty hung up on her sister, she would never find her! Misty went back over with her friends.  
  
"Who was that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Daisy, she said I have to come back or else," she said, not the least bit threatened.  
  
"Or else what?" he asked, not believing her sister.  
  
"That's what I said," she stuck her tongue out at the phone.  
  
"We'll we can just skip the festival and run away," Tracey joked.  
  
"Yea, we can be fugitives!" Ash laughed.  
  
"Okay!" Misty agreed, just then the door flew open.  
  
"I told you to come or else!" Daisy shouted.  
  
She had her two sisters standing behind her and lots of members from a weird mob-looking group.  
  
"Why do you want me to come back so bad?" she wondered.  
  
"We need workers! Pokémon go!" Daisy didn't sound like herself, more like a member of team rocket! They all sent out pokémon.  
  
"I won't let you take her! Pikachu go! Thunder!" he shouted. The lightning outside of the center got brighter, and for a moment the rain stopped, all was silent, then it came, the biggest lightning bolt ever. It came down and surged through Pikachu, and shot out, zapping all of the team Rocket members and Misty's sisters, along with Ash. Luckily Misty and Tracy were far enough back to miss the hit.  
  
"NO!" Misty shouted. She ran over to Ash and sat next to him. "Please be all right, please Ash. Wake up, please!" He opened his eyes and looked up.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I get shocked by Pikachu all the time, go help your sisters,"  
  
Tracy ran over to Daisy and the others. He oddly looked at Daisy. She seemed different than a minute before. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Are you stupid! You tried to make me come with you and be your slave again!" Misty shouted.  
  
"A slave? At the gym? We don't need you at the gym," Daisy explained.  
  
"No Daisy, at the farm!" she explained.  
  
Lilly sat up, "Like what farm?"  
  
"The farm you guys bought when you sold the gym," Tracey explained.  
  
"Sold the gym! WHAT?" Violet screamed.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"All I remember is I was really sick, and we had to go to this place, these people cured me and then I don't remember anything after that," Violet explained. Daisy pulled herself up.  
  
"We miss you little sister, but we'd never force you to come be a slave at our gym," Daisy explained.  
  
"The farm," she said, still unconvinced, she had been living with them with the last month, and it was going to take more for her to believe their story.  
  
"Whatever.  
  
Misty looked down at Ash, he had been the closet to Pikachu when it used the thunder attack. She hoped he was okay.  
  
Daisy reached into her pocket, there was a paper that had it all written down, and she read it aloud . . .  
  
Dear Waterflower Girls,  
  
As you may or may not remember, Violet was very ill. We had no idea what was wrong with her and no way to cure her. The other two were beginning to fall ill to. There was only one thing to do. There was a small testing area, out side of where pokémon thrive. The three of you were sent here to receive treatment. Since you would undergo severe personality transformations, and have a very distorted memory, we had to isolate you from the rest of the world. In about six months, the treatment will be removed by electric shock therapy, which will make you re-gain your memory. Your gym is still waiting for you, and we have a young man by the name of Gary oak taking care of it while your gone. When you read this letter and realize what has happened, immediately return to the gym, and we will explain more thoroughly. Thank you.  
  
-Test Result Agency  
  
Ash stood up. "Gary Oak!" he shouted.  
  
"Ash! You're okay!" she hugged him really tightly.  
  
"I'm really sorry for putting you through all of this Misty, I remember when they explained this to us, now. I'd like really like it if you came and stayed at the gym with us, we really miss you,"  
  
Misty had to think about this for a minute. Still holding onto Ash, she remembered all the times she had with them when she was a little kid. How they had so much fun before her parents passed away. She would love to be with them again. Then she remembered Tracy's letter. She loosened her grip on Ash and looked him in the face. Then she looked back at her sisters.  
  
"Sorry guys, I have to stay with him because he still owes me a bike!" she giggled. Everyone gets the little anime sweat drop.  
  
Daisy and her sisters got up and turned around.  
  
"Like who are all these people?" Lilly asked.  
  
"We are the people you hired to beat you sister down," he said angrily.  
  
"Hurt Misty! We did?" Violet asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, you owe us five dollars each," he explained.  
  
"Five dollars? Like, we were cheep!" Daisy giggled.  
  
"I didn't finish," he interrupted. "Five dollars . . . each hour, we've been here," he looked at his watch, "it's been ten hours!  
  
Misty's sisters: Sweat drop  
  
As our story ends, we see our friends have become even closer, and Misty has fixed the relationship with her sisters.  
  
"Hey you forgot about us again narrator!" James shouted.  
  
"You guys are just too dumb!" responded the narrator.  
  
"If we're so dumb how come we figured out a way to get you to write us in?" Meowth asked.  
  
***SWEAT DROP***  
  
THE END! 


End file.
